Hiding in Plain Sight
by WolfWinks
Summary: Narcissa has joined college after running from her family and she's fallen for her roommate. Too bad he thinks she's a 'he' and to top it all off, his best friend is the one person that could expose her. How wonderful. Roommate!AU warning for mild child abuse.


Written for Sam (HP Slash Luv) I hope you like it

* * *

Narcissa wished this hadn't been necessary, but it was. The room had two beds in it, and one was a boy's bed.

"Hey, roomie."

Narcissa turned to look at the person and found a stunningly handsome man staring at her with a goofy smile. His eyes roved over her frame like an animal about to pounce, but he shook his head and re-centred his eyes on her face.

"I'm James."

"Noel." Narcissa cringed when she said her alias name, but it needed to be done. She couldn't let her family find her and that meant hiding by masquerading as a boy. Still, cutting her hair had _hurt_.

"Nice to meet you. Which side of the room do you want? I prefer the right, but. . ."

Narcissa listened to James ramble, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

 _Oh my_ , Narcissa thought when she turned around and found James in the middle of their room, stripping.

"What?" James asked.

Narcissa blushed a brilliant shade of red and when he reached for his pants, she dashed into their bathroom and locked the doors. He'd knocked, laughing the whole time and Narcissa made up some story about her parents being conservative, which wasn't completely untrue.

James didn't bring it up again and neither did Narcissa, but James started changing in the bathroom.

* * *

"Do you want to come swimming with me and my friends?"

Narcissa looked away from James' hopeful face and shook her head. She could feel his disappointment weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

Narcissa turned around to see James rubbing the back of his neck in a way that made Narcissa think he was feeling self-conscious.

"I like you," she said, trying to make sure her voice wasn't too high. James once mentioned her voice sounded like a girl's, and she hadn't spoken to him for three days, making James think she was mad at him.

"You never hang out with me and my friends."

That was true. Narcissa had heard James mention one of his friend's names and was too scared to meet him. It might not be her cousin, but how common was the name Sirius?

She hadn't seen Sirius since they were both young. Her Aunt said he'd run away, but Narcissa suspected that she'd abandoned him. Sirius had never been one to conform to the family ideals. Who would have thought that she'd end up just like him?

"They might not like me." For some reason, Narcissa didn't want James to think she didn't like him.

"They'd love you," he assured. "I'll prove it. Come swimming."

Narcissa panicked internally. She couldn't go swimming without revealing her little (okay, big) secret, but she didn't want to offend James.

"It's alright," James sighed, his smile falling slightly. He must have seen some of the panic she was trying to hide. "You don't have to come. I'll see you later, I guess." He picked up the gym bag and walked to the door without another word.

"Wait," Narcissa said, unable to let him leave like that. "I can't—" Narcissa clenched her teeth and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid of the water," she blurted out, blushing when she realised what she said.

"Oh," James looked relieved. "Maybe we could do something tomorrow with my friends, then? A picnic?"

Narcissa heard the challenge in his voice. There was no way she was getting out of this one. "Sure," she said with only a small amount of reluctance. Her body warmed when James jumped forward with an excited yell and wrapped his arms around her. It was a brief hug and Narcissa was glad James was too distracted to notice her distinct feminine body, but it was nice.

"I'll tell the others. They'll love you, I promise."

There was something about that sentence that reminded Narcissa of a boy reassuring his girlfriend before she met the parents. Narcissa wasn't sure what to think about that.

* * *

 _You can't love him. You can't. You can't._ Narcissa spent the time James was swimming, pacing. She could tell she was falling for James, and she knew she couldn't allow it. He'd only be hurt by her family if they ever found her. _Not to mention, he thinks' you're a boy and he's not gay, and even if he was, you're not a real boy!_

"I don't know, Sirius, he's different."

Narcissa turned her head when she heard James' voice. Could he be talking about her?

"How so? Other than being gay for you."

Narcissa paled at the other person's—assumingly Sirius'—words. She did _not_ want James thinking she was gay for him. _I'm not even a boy!_ Not that he knew that, but still.

"Stop saying that. I believe him about his family. You're biological family was the same, remember."

"Please, conservative is the nicest way to describe my family."

Narcissa no longer doubted that this was her cousin. He sounded almost exactly the same and what are the chances that two Sirius' have 'conservative' families?

"Yeah, I know."

There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment before Sirius started talking again, his tone much more serious than before.

"This isn't about him being different, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not about who he is, but how he makes you feel."

Narcissa was leaning against the door by this point. Surely Sirius wasn't saying what she thought he was saying.

"I'm not gay, Sirius. I'm not."

"But there is something there, right?"

There was silence again and Narcissa leaned closer, worried she might miss something when the lock clicked. Narcissa scrambled away, throwing herself on the bed in the quietest way possible and grabbing the closest book she could find.

"Goodbye, Sirius," James said as he entered.

Narcissa turned her eyes to the book and tried to look distracted.

"Noel, I thought you had biology."

Narcissa looked up and smiled at James. "Cancelled."

"So you've been reading all day?" James was shuffling his feet and his face was starting to redden.

"Yeah, how was swimming?"

"Good." James turned away, tossing his bag on the floor and walked into the bathroom. "I'm having a shower."

Narcissa waited until she heard the shower before relaxing, her book falling to her lap and her eyes closing. _What have I got myself into?_

* * *

Narcissa walked like a man about to be executed. James kept brushing his arm against her's in a simple form of comfort that Narcissa appreciated, but she couldn't help hating James a little today. She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him.

"Sirius and Remus will be here soon." James dropped to the ground, laying the food next to him.

Fiddling with her fingers, she looked around and bit her lip. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Sirius again.

"Relax. Worry causes wrinkles, you know." James frowned as he spoke, like he couldn't believe he said that to a guy.

Narcissa couldn't figure out if she wanted to laugh or cry. She did neither, just sat next to James.

"We're here!"

Narcissa's body tensed. She snapped her head towards the sound of her cousin's voice and saw him with a tall, ragged man by his side. _Remus_ , Narcissa thought.

James jumped up and ran to his friends. He slammed into Sirius, sending them both to the ground, while Remus stepped away to avoid the scuffle with experience. He rolled his eyes before turning to look at Narcissa.

"Noel, right?"

Narcissa nodded, watching Sirius and James wrestle with both fond amusement and dread. _What if he recognised her?_

"I'm Remus. I've been friends with the children over there since we were all eleven. They haven't changed a bit." Remus' deadpan expression and exasperated voice made Narcissa smile.

"Have so," James yelled from the pile, shoving Sirius one more time before extracting himself and standing next to Narcissa.

"Noel, this is Remus—"

"We've met," Remus said with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look at Sirius who was still sprawled on the ground.

James coughed, rubbing the back of his neck but he didn't seem all that apologetic. "And that's Sirius."

Sirius looked up and Narcissa held her breath.

"James!" Sirius said in a voice that could only be described as shocked. "I didn't know you were introducing your boyfriend."

James gapped at Sirius before jumping on him, spluttering denials and abuse. Narcissa let out a breath of air. He didn't recognise her.

"We don't mind, you know, if you're gay." Remus was blushing to the roots of his hair, but his eyes were earnest.

Narcissa smiled. "I'm not gay, but thanks anyway."

Remus smiled and they watched the boys wrestle together once again. When James felt sufficiently triumphant, they ate the picnic and laughed together. It was the first time Narcissa felt like a real person and not just a prize to be married off to the highest bidder. It was nice.

* * *

They were all walking back from the picnic together in comfortable conversation. Remus was telling a story about growing up on a farm when James suddenly cursed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Remus was obviously the worrier of the group.

"I left my phone up there. I thought it was in my pocket, but it isn't."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow when she saw Remus give Sirius a suspicious look, but Sirius looked deceptively innocent.

"Come on, we'll go back and get it." Remus was talking to James but he kept glancing between Sirius and herself. The look was making Narcissa nervous.

"Okay, come on." James shook his head, obviously frustrated, and Remus followed with one final glance at the left over pair.

Sirius watched them go; only turning to look at Narcissa when they were almost back at the picnic area. His eyes were hard and dark. She'd seen a lot of sides to Sirius today, but he'd worn them all with a smile. He wasn't smiling now.

"What are you doing here, Narcissa?"

Narcissa sucked in a sharp breath and panic set in under her skin, making it itch. "I don't—"

"Don't play dumb with me or I'll tell everyone you're a girl. You'll be kicked out for sure." Sirius's eyes held a glint in them that scared her. It reminded her of her Aunt.

"Please don't." Narcissa moved forward and grabbed onto Sirius' arms before he could move away from her. "Please, they'll find me and I can't go back."

"Thought you were all for their ideals," Sirius said, leaning away from her but not forcing her away. Narcissa took this as a good sign.

"I'm engaged." Narcissa shook her head and looked away from Sirius' piercing eyes. "I can't marry the man they've engaged me to. Mum locked me up when I told her so. Please, don't make me go back."

Sirius looked at Narcissa for a long moment. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "But I'll be watching you."

Narcissa nodded, expecting nothing less. Sirius may not have believed in the ideals of their family, but he was taught just like her. Never trust anyone, even your own family.

* * *

Narcissa was tense for weeks after the picnic. She barely spoke to James and declined any offer to go out. She even snapped at him once, though she apologised straight away. She couldn't help it. She was scared.

"You have to stop this," Sirius said, storming up to her when she was crossing the campus.

Narcissa stepped back when he approached, glancing around to see if anyone was staring.

"Are you going to stop?" Sirius snapped when Narcissa didn't say anything after a few minutes.

"Stop what?" Narcissa asked, looking around again and cringing when she saw a few people staring.

Sirius noticed this and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a more secluded spot on the campus, though nowhere near private enough. "Stop being a princess."

"I'm not," Narcissa snapped, glaring. "You hold my life in your hands; excuse me for being a little worried." She would never admit to being scared but Sirius saw right through her.

"I'm not going to turn you in, I promise. Just, go back to normal. I'm sick of James giving me the cold shoulder."

"What?" Narcissa asked, grabbing Sirius when he turned to leave. "Why is James giving you the cold shoulder?"

"He thinks I said something to you to scare you off. That boy cares for you, let me tell you that." Sirius shook of Narcissa's arm, but he gave her a small smile. "Too bad you're a boy right now," Sirius said, his comforting smile turning cheeky.

Narcissa scowled at Sirius' retreating back, but it wasn't long before that scowl turned into a true smile. Maybe they could be like normal cousins one day.

* * *

"Are your parents coming?" James asked, bouncing around the room as he cleaned it (in other words, throwing everything that was on the floor into the cupboard).

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "They won't be here."

"Really? Why not?"

Narcissa shrugged, turning away from James and staring out the window. Honestly, Parent's Day was depressing her. The idea that all those students had loving parents that wanted what was best for their children just drove in the fact that she didn't.

"Are you okay?"

Narcissa sent James a small smile. "I'm fine." When James didn't look reassured, her smile widened. "I'm fine. My parents aren't like other parents."

"They think that I should be on a certain path, but I don't want to be on that path." Narcissa sighed and brought her legs up to her chest. "Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to let them control my life."

"No way!"

Narcissa jumped at James' loud voice. She watched as he approached her, sitting next to her on her bed. She blushed at their proximity, especially when he leaned even closer to her face.

"Remember this: Nothing is written in the stars. Not these stars, nor any others. No one controls your destiny." James smiled at her and Narcissa felt like she was melting into a pile of goo.

"Where'd you here that?" Narcissa teased to cover her discomfort.

"Nowhere," James said, almost sounding offended before his features turned sheepish. "I may have read it in a book."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, and James poked her in the side, which she cringed away from with a laugh.

"I read," he said, poking her and making her laugh again. "It seemed someone is ticklish."

He poked her over and over as Narcissa squealed, letting herself lose control for a few moments. They ended up on the floor in a heap, James head right next to Narcissa. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, never having been this close to anyone's eyes let alone a boy's.

"You guys ready to go?" Sirius called out.

They both jumped and James moved away like she'd burned him. "We better go," he said, gathering the last of his belongings and shoving them under his bed. He glanced at her once more before dashing out, leaving her on the ground unable to decide whether to be upset or relieved.

* * *

Narcissa glared at Sirius. He'd forced her down here and now she was sitting in one of the inglenooks all by herself. She wanted to hate all the happy families, but she felt petty. Instead, she glared at Sirius, sticking her tongue out whenever he smirked at her from next to Remus and his parents. _Because that's mature,_ she thought with an eye roll.

"This is my roommate, Noel." Narcissa jumped and turned to face James, who wouldn't look at her, and two older people that must be his parents.

"It's so lovely to meet you." The woman, assumingly James' mother, reached a hand out to shake hers.

James father nodded at her, but his eyes were kind and he wore a smile. She didn't take offence to his non-verbal greeting. She was very good at them after all.

Narcissa jumped again when Sirius came bounding over and collapsed next to her on her seat, giving James' parents a smile. "You'll love Noel. He's such a _sweetie_ ," Sirius said, smirking at Narcissa.

"Sirius, don't be mean." James mother gave Sirius a stern look before turning back to Narcissa. "Don't mind him. I'll just ground him if he's too rude."

"Muum!" Sirius groaned, looking to James' father, who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mum?" Narcissa asked, looking between James, Sirius and his (their?) parents.

"Oh, didn't they tell you. Sirius is my adopted son."

Narcissa looked at Sirius in surprise and he shrugged. "James found me after, you know, and brought me home like a stray animal. Like most strays, I stuck around."

A smile was brought to Narcissa's face at the explanation, but it fell again when she heard a voice she hoped to never here again.

"And here I thought you couldn't fall any lower, Sirius."

Narcissa stopped breathing. She was sure her heart stopped as well, even if it was only for a moment. She saw Sirius pale, turning his head forward to stare in the direction of the voice.

"Aunt Druella."

Sirius' adopted family went from confused to protective in an instant. Narcissa kept her eyes focused on Sirius next to her. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

"Relax," she said to Sirius. "I'm not here for your useless self."

Narcissa felt like crying.

"Hey!" James snapped.

Narcissa knew that her mother wouldn't have even looked at James, and from the angry looked she was seeing, she was right.

"Get up."

Narcissa knew her mother was talking to her, but Narcissa couldn't move. Sirius stood up, intending to protect Narcissa, but only she knew that. James hissed to Sirius that he didn't need to do what his old family said and Narcissa heard her mother's sneer.

"I'm not talking to you, but you know that don't you."

Sirius didn't respond, stepping in front of Narcissa and crossing his arms. With Sirius in front of her, Narcissa felt brave enough to look up. She wished she hadn't. Her mother was glaring daggers into her, eyes wild and hands clenched. Narcissa looked away.

"What's going on?" James' mother asked, glancing between her, Sirius and her mother.

Surprisingly, her mother answered. "I'm here to pick up my daughter, Narcissa, though apparently she's calling herself Noel nowadays."

Narcissa body shook. She didn't stand or speak; only glancing up at her mother again. She heard James mutter "I knew I wasn't gay," but she couldn't even force a smile to appear.

"You're not going anywhere with her," Sirius snarled.

"You have no say!" her mother snapped, bringing her hand up and backhanding Sirius.

Sirius fell to the ground and Narcissa's fear disappeared. She vaguely heard the angry voices of James and his family, but she barely paid them any attention. She stood from her seat and brought her own hand up to slap across her mother's cheek.

"Don't touch him," she said, standing tall in the face of her mother's anger. "You have no control over me or my destiny and don't have the right to hurt Sirius." Narcissa stood her ground, but when her mother's blazing eyes returned to her's, she couldn't help but flinch.

"You little chit." Her mother raised her hand once again, but this time she was halted by James' father.

"I think you should leave. Now."

Narcissa's mother looked between Narcissa, Sirius' family, and then glanced out at the crowd. "You won't be welcomed back," her mother hissed. "You'll have nothing."

"I don't care." Narcissa stood strong despite her weak legs until her mother turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Conversations resumed, though there was the occasional glance at the small family huddled in the inglenook. Narcissa collapsed back onto her seat once her mother was out of her sight and buried her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

Narcissa looked up and saw James' mother staring at her with real worry in her eyes. She'd never seen that from a mother figure before.

"I'm fine," she whispered with only a slight waver. "Is Sirius?"

James mother smiled at her, patting her knee. "Don't worry about him; he's got a hard head."

"Hey!" Sirius said from the ground.

Narcissa looked at Sirius, frowning when she saw the bruise that was already starting to form. "Thank you," she said when he was focused on her, "for protecting me."

"Don't worry about it. You're family." Sirius glanced between James and Narcissa before smirking and looking to his adopted mother. "Let's make it official. She can be mine and James' sister."

"No!" James and Narcissa both said at the same time.

Narcissa blushed at the attention and James glanced to the ground clearing his throat.

"Why—oh," James' mother said, smiling. "I see."

Narcissa's face felt like it was on fire, but she couldn't hold back a smile any longer.

* * *

(w.c 3,512)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
